Użytkownik:Sobek220/107
16 Sierpień 2016 Nafuna siedział na żółtej chmurce. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: Dlaczego tu jest tak pięknie...? Przyszła Ris Ris: Co robisz? (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Rysuję... Ris: A co rysujesz? Nafuna: To wszystko Ris: ( º ³ º ) Nafuna: Co to w ogóle za miejsce..? Ris: To Nadwymiar! Proste (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Mam na myśli... Co to konkretniej ma być? Niebo? Jestem martwy? Albo jakieś dobrze wyglądające więzienie? Ris: ...Nie. To PO PROSTU Nadwymiar. Trafiają tu osoby które próbowały użyć mocy wybrańca... Można mieć jedno życzenie będąc tu. Nafuna popatrzył w 'niebo' Był widoczny duży zegar odliczający czas. Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Ris: Hej, a może pomożesz mi w czymś? Nafuna: ... 18 Sierpień 2016 Nafuna i Ris dmuchali balony i przywiązywali je do koszy. Nafuna: *dmucha* Zastanawiem się jak to możliwe że TO wszystko się tu mieści.. Ris: Ah. Ciekawe co jest poza tym.. O ile coś jest. Nafuna zamyślił się i wessał całe powietrze z balona. Nafunie podwyższył się głos. Nafuna: Ej, co się stało? Ris: Hahahaha~ Nafuna: Serio się pytam (ꗞ_ꗞ) Ris: HAHAHAHAAHA! (>ᗜ<) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: (⍜‿⍜) Nafuna: Hahaha! (>ᗜ<) Ris i Nafuna się razem śmiali. Nagle Ris spadła z chmury. Ris: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna szybko złapał Ris za rękę. Twarze Ris i Nafuny się przybliżyły. Ris: (ᵔ◡ᵔ) Nafuna: ... Nafuna: (ᵔ◡ᵔ) Nafuna wciągnął Ris na chmurę. 30 Wrzesień 2016 . Nafuna skakał razem z Ris na dmuchanej trampolinie! Nafuna: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Ris: (^ᗜ^) Nafuna: Naprawdę, jakim cudem my się wcześniej nie poznaliśmy? (óᗜò) Ris: Cóż......myślałam, że jestem wybrańcem no bo wiesz........em........ Nafuna: (ó_ò) Ris: ...........No i tak pojawiłam się w Nadwymiarze (^ᗜ^) Obok Ris przeleciała mała gwiazdka. Za gwiazdką przeleciał pomarańczowy trójkąt. Trójkąt się zatrzymał i podleciał do Nafuny i Ris. ????: Oohoho! Jak widać pojawił się nowy wybraniec Nafuna: Kim jesteś? Sive: Aah.. Nazywam się Sive.. Może, widzieliście tutaj taką małą gwiazdkę przelatującą niedaleko? Nafuna: Umm.. Ris: Co od niej chcesz? Sive: A. Proste- musi mi pokazać drogę do Ziemi Ris: (ò_ó) Nafuna: Dlaczego chcesz się dostać na Ziemię? (ò_ó) Sive: Eh.. Muszę po prostu coś zrobić. COŚ BARDZO DLA MNIE WAŻNEGO, więc gdzie jest gwiazdka? Nafuna: Niewiem. Ris: Ja też. Sive: (ò_ó) Sive: Wiem że ją widzieliście... Więc... GDZIE, ONA, JEST? Nafuna: Nie powiem ci.. Sive: Zapytam po raz ostatni... Gdzie jest gwiazdka?! Nafuna: Mówię: NIE! Sive: ... Nafuna: ... Ris: ... Głos Sive'a się obniżył, jego oko zrobiło się czerwone. Sive: Wiem o wiele więcej niż ty możesz pomyśleć. Potrafię zniszczyć to co kochasz... Powiedz... GDZIE. JEST. GWIAZDKA?! Nafuna: Nigdy ci nie powiem! Nafuna uderzył Sive'a w oko. Sive: Argh! Ty gnoju! Sive złapał Nafunę za gardło. Sive: Masz 5 sekund... Nafuna próbował się wyrwać. Sive: 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Nafuna: ... Sive: Zmusiłeś mnie... Sive wyciągnął drugą rękę ku górze. Sive ją zacisnął Sive: Aviernu Komos... Ris zaczęła powoli zmieniać się w piasek. Ris: Aah!! Nafuna! Pomóż! Sive puścił Nafunę. Nafuna: Ris! Co się dzieję? Sive: To co kochasz zginie z moich rąk. Ris: Nafuna... Nafuna: Tak?! Ris: Moim życzeniem było... Spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty.. Kogoś kto by poświęcił choć trochę czsu dla mnie... Dziękuję! Ris zmieniła się w piasek. Wiatr wywiał piasek. Nafuna: (ʘᗝʘ) Słychac było dzwony zegara. Nafuna: Co... Co.. się dzieje...? Sive: Żegnaj koleżko.. Nafuna zaczął znikać. W Katarazonii Kopuła się rozbiła.. Za Sobkiem komórki zaczęły się łączyć w jakąś postać.